


Dancing boys

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Jamie/Kevin (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 2





	Dancing boys

# Dancin boys

This au is kinda based on an as @nicorii got and some headcanons from @invadernav bc this au is adorable okay

—

If anyone asked him, he was the best dancer, technically. He actually had good moves, and didn’t look like a fish out of water while performing them. He’d move seamlessly to whatever music happened to be playing, usually some form of trap music. He had even started taking lessons downtown. The building had one very large room, and looked like it used to be abandoned, but it was owned by a couple who would teach dance lessons. Due to bad scheduling, at the same time. That was where the technically came in.

It wasn’t his teachers, Amethyst and Pearl, he considered them to be equals, about as humble as anyone could expect him to be. But he only considered himself the best hip hop dancer. Right on the other side of the room was probably the only other student, a ballet dancer, and Kevin stepped down from the role of ‘Best Dancer Ever’ for him. It was a different type of dancing, it was judged differently, he kept telling himself to distract from the fact that for once, he wasn’t the best. Though another reason for considering him to be so high up in his rankings was because he had a bit of a crush on him.

For now, they were ‘rivals’. They technically weren’t involved in the same events, but when two very different types of music are blaring in an echoey room at the same time there has to be a little level of competition. They were very different, and Kevin would always tease the ballet dancer, Jamie, for it. He and Amethyst stood together, her hand only a few inches above the button on the speaker. Jamie followed Pearl’s form, gracefully spinning and stepping, doing whatever fancy French sounding names those moves were called, and Amethyst slammed her hand onto the radio, blasting out loud trap music at top volume, making Jamie stop and Pearl fall on her ass. She immediately rose to yell at Amethyst.

“Amethyst, we respect you and your student’s music choices as much as we hope you do ours, but ballet is a sacred dance! It’s graceful, it has form, it’s complicated!”

“Is it lonely up there on your pedestal, P?” Amethyst said with a smirk. Pearls face contorted and she turned on her heel.

“Jamie! Take ten! I’m going to get some coffee. Your form was excellent. Keep working on those pivots.” She opened the front door and Kevin yelled his order quickly as she walked next door to the coffee shop, slamming the door, making it obvious she was probably going to bring him a glass of old rain water.

“She’ll be fine, she’ll probably bring coffee back for everyone. Kevin, you can take ten too. You’re doing great. I’m gonna go and see if she’ll get me some ice to chew on.” She swung open the door and followed Pearl’s path, leaving Kevin and Jamie alone.

Kevin sat down on the floor next to the window and picked up his towel, wrapping it around his neck and wiping some sweat off. He grabbed his water bottle and opened it, but was distracted by watching Jamie practice his routine silently. He was so graceful, and he twirled beautifully. Kevin barely noticed that his water bottle was dripping all over his shirt. He snapped back to reality and brought the bottle up to his mouth. Jamie saw this out of the corner of his vision. Usually Kevin was more discreet about watching Jamie dance, and he immediately looked around the room as if the water was only because he was looking all around the room and only happened to see Jamie.

He originally was opposed to having to share the studio with someone else. But as they talked more, as he saw Jamie in those tights more, he developed a crush. Not to mention Jamie was simultaneously the easiest and hardest person to talk to. They had so much in common, yet Kevin chose his words exceptionally carefully, he wanted Jamie to like him.

Jamie’s leap was a little off and his ballet shoes slipped on the smooth, wooden floor. Watching someone fall or about to get injured was as if it was slowed down. The moment you realize what’s going to happen but you just can’t look away. You want to help but you force yourself to watch it happen. Kevin quickly capped his water bottle and ran over to him. He panicked a little. He knew nothing about medical stuff.

“Uh, you alright? Jamie?” Jamie groaned in pain as he grabbed his ankle. Kevin crouched down and put his hand on his shoulder. He couldn’t help freaking out a little bit, he never knew what to do when people were hurt or upset, it made him nervous. They heard a bell ring as Pearl and Amethyst walked back through the door, Pearl carrying a tray of everyone’s specific orders.

“Why’s Jamie on the floor?” Amethyst asked through a mouthful of ice. Jamie looked up with a couple tears in his eyes. Kevin felt really bad for him, he really seemed to be in pain.

“I think he fucked up his ankle trying to do one of the dance things.” Amethyst handed him her cup of ice and he held it against his ankle.

“You should probably take him to the hospital.” Pearl set down a cardboard tray of coffees for everyone on the floor. Jamie winded as he pressed the ice cup against his ankle.

“It’s not broken or anything, I can just rest for tonight and then we can perform at the civic center tomorrow nigh-“ Pearl make a ‘tut tut’ noise as she shook her head.

“When one has an ankle injury it’s best to stay off of it for one to two weeks. You do have an understudy, you know.” Jamie sighed. Ever since he had started performing, he’d never missed a show, and he was really looking forward to this one.

Kevin sat down next to him and patted him on the back. They were pretty different in terms of dance styles, but every time they danced they were always about fifteen feet away from each other, they had gotten pretty close. The sound of classical symphony clashing with heavy bass was truly an amazing sound. They were talking between learning new moves and practicing routines for the umpteenth time. They’d tease each other about being dainty or dancing like a flopping fish. Then Amethyst would bring up how she and Pearl always had the same little debates before they started dating, and Kevin and Jamie would stop talking and go back to dancing, swearing their faces were red merely from the exercise. They really did care about each other regardless.

“If you guys want I can drive Jamie back to his place. You took the bus here, right?” Jamie nodded, he’d been taking the bus since he didn’t have the money to get his car fixed. Pearl nodded and dismissed them. Keeping Kevin dancing while Jamie was sitting on the floor clutching his ankle seemed pretty unfair to them.

—

Kevin had propped Jamie up with an arm around him as they made his way to Kevin’s car. Jamie had said over and over again that he didn’t have to do this, he was fine, though he was freezing, still wearing his t-shirt, tights, and ballet shoes. The snow seeped through the thin fabric and soaked his socks.

Kevin had driven him to his house, helped him inside, and as he sat on the couch Kevin put a pillow under his uninjured ankle unknowingly, until Jamie switched it when he wasn’t looking. Jamie felt really bad about it, even though he could barely walk. He didn’t think it was fair for Kevin to take time out of his day to take care of him.

“There you are. Do you need anything else?” Kevin stood by his side ready to help him. He wanted him to be comfortable and happy. He really cared about him, and he couldn’t just leave him alone.

“No I’m good. I’ve already taken up too much of your time.” Kevin shook his head.

“I will not just leave you here. You wouldn’t be able to get up.” Kevin sat down next to Jamie.

“Well, thank you. I don’t know anybody else who would do this for me.” Jamie scooted a little closer to him, curling in on himself and leaned his head on Kevin’s arm.

Kevin froze. He reminded himself that Jamie was only doing this because he was taking care of him. It wasn’t a romantic gesture, he was just showing some friendly affection. He relaxed and slowly wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Jamie leaned in closer, attempting to sleep with his cheek buried into his arm. Jamie started to drift off as Kevin looked at his peaceful face. He was always peaceful. He danced with so much grace, his face was always beautifully serene as he twirled. Kevin smiled at him. He leaned his head on Jamie’s, his hair tickling the side of his face.

“I know you wanted to dance in the show tomorrow.” Jamie looked up from his attempt to sleep to talk to Kevin. He nodded as best he could with Kevin’s head on his.

“Well, your dancing today was really great. You would have been amazing, I’d have loved to see you- it.”

Jamie smiled at Kevin wanting to see him dance specifically, but pretended he was only complimented on his moves. He didn’t think Kevin would ever like him back, and him saying he wanted to see him dance whilst holding him as he tried to sleep was the closest he’d ever get. But then again it was by no means a bad occurrence.

“Thank you but, it’s getting a little late. I’ll live, you can go.” Kevin couldn’t help but feel like Jamie was trying to get rid of him on purpose, people always were.

“Well at least let me take you to your bed.” Jamie nodded and Kevin got up and pulled Jamie with him. When they got to the stairs, Kevin didn’t want to give him anymore pain, so he sweeped him up bridal style.

“This good?” Jamie nodded again, his face heating up. Jamie was surprisingly light, and they made it up the stairs in the same amount of time it’d take for Kevin to do it himself.

Kevin pushed open Jamie’s bedroom door with his back and looked around. There were a large amount of beautifully kept plants, there were bean bags on the floor, and Christmas lights were hung on the wall, not anywhere else, as if he only needed enough festivities for his room. He set Jamie down on the bed, and was about to walk to Jamie’s dresser when he said that his ballet clothes weren’t that uncomfortable, and only took off his shoes, throwing them on the floor. Kevin stood next to Jamie’s bed as he got comfortable, ready to switch off the lights when he was.

“I know I said it a dozen times, but thank you. You’re really, really thoughtful. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Jay.” Jamie didn’t even think about it, he couldn’t help his hand on the side of Kevin’s face, bringing his lips down to his, or kissing him. Slowly, he realized what he was doing, and pulled away rather quickly.

They stared at each other, they had no idea what they were supposed to do now. There was no going back to the old friendship now. They both stammered, trying to say something, but no coherent words would form.

“Well! Uh, night Jamie, see ya!” Kevin switched off the lights and walked the through the door, closing it abruptly and fast walking down the stairs. Unfortunately the cold weather outside was not good at making faces less red.


End file.
